


anything for you

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara just wants to protect and take care of Lena, Panic Attacks, sad!lena, tender!Kara, there's a tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena has a panic attack and Kara rushes home to comfort her.





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have panic attacks and way too many feelings about Lena Luthor. This is how I cope, apparently.

The first thing Kara heard was Lena’s rapid, erratic heartbeat. She was leaving the market a few blocks from their apartment, arms full of groceries for the eggplant lasagna and kale salad Lena was going to make for dinner. She could tell something was wrong, and in a panic she dropped the bags, ducked into an alleyway and took off into the air.

Moments later she landed on the balcony of their apartment, nearly pulling the sliding door off the track as she burst inside. She could hear Lena’s shallow, uneven breathing and knew immediately she was having another panic attack, a bad one, by the sound of it.

“Lena?” she called out, trying to keep her voice calm and even. She scanned the apartment and located her in the bathroom, huddled in the corner of the shower with the water still running. She sped through the apartment, grabbing Lena’s medicine from her dresser and her robe from off the closet door in their bedroom.

Kara entered the bathroom cautiously, quickly shutting off the shower and kneeling in front of Lena, who was curled into a ball, sobbing, and gasping for air.

“Lena, honey?” Kara asked softly, and when she got no response she reached her hand out and placed it gently on Lena’s arm.

Lena startled, looking up at Kara, eyes wide with fear, wheezing as she tried desperately to suck air into her lungs.

Kara, well-versed in the emergency administration of Lena’s inhaler by this point in their relationship, placed it at Lena’s lips and squeezed her arm to make sure she had her attention.

“Ready? 3… 2… 1…” she discharged the medication and Lena obediently breathed it in. And once more, “3… 2… 1…” and then she dropped the inhaler, depositing two small tablets onto Lena’s tongue. “Just let them dissolve… That’s it, baby… good girl.”

It was twice her normal dose, but this was a bad one. It was warranted.

Kara leaned back against the shower wall, covering Lena with her robe and gathering her into her arms. “In through your nose, out through your mouth…” Kara said, one hand splayed on Lena’s chest, the other on her belly right below her ribcage.

Kara guided Lena’s breathing with nothing but gentle pressure from her hands until they were both breathing slowly and deeply together. Once she was sure Lena had calmed, Kara scooped her up and brought her to their couch. She cradled and rocked Lena gently, kissing her hair and whispering to her softly, until she finally ceased weeping for long enough to speak.

“Ka-ra?” Lena rasped shakily, her voice cracking.

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she said weakly, beginning to cry again.

“Shhhhhh… No, baby. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing.”

“I don’t mean to be like this. I’m trying to get better, I promise.”

Kara took Lena’s face gently in her hands. “Lena, I love all of you. I love the happy parts, and the sad parts, the angry parts, and especially those parts of you that are still trying to heal.” She kissed Lena’s forehead, lingering there to breathe her in before looking back down at her face. “There’s not one bit of you I don’t love.”

Lena pulled away, averting her gaze. “I just don’t want you to get tired of waiting for me to get better.”

“I could never get tired of you.” Kara pulled her into a firm hug. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I want to be here for you, help you, as long as you’ll have me.”

Lena began to sob quietly. “Kara, there are so many other girls. Better girls than me. Girls who don’t have meltdowns all the time.” She stopped, letting out a stuttering breath. “You’re supposed to be protecting the planet and I’m just wasting all your time and energy. Stealing you away from everyone.”

Lena lowered her head, and said meekly, so quietly Kara’s superhearing was the only reason she picked it up, “I’m a burden.”

“Look at me, Lena.” Kara waited patiently until she had Lena’s gaze. “You are _not_ a burden. Where would I be— where would the _planet_ be, without Lena Luthor?” Kara gently tilted Lena’s chin up. “I think you know.”

Lena shook her head. “You have so many more important things to be doing than dealing with your pathetic girlfriend who can’t stop crying all the time.”

“You are not pathetic. You’re hurting.” She placed her palm over Lena’s chest. “And I am here to take care of you. I always will be. Being Supergirl is my job, but you are who I _love_. You are always more important.”

“But, Kara—”

“You can stop right there because I am open for discussion about a lot of things, but this is not one of them. I made a choice to devote my life— my body, my strength, my powers— to _them_ ,” she pointed toward the windows overlooking downtown National City, “but they can’t have everything. I have to keep something for myself, and this is what I choose to keep: you.”

Lena just shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

“Lena, I love you. I will always come for you.” She cupped the side of Lena’s face, bringing their foreheads gently together. “Always.”

Lena curled herself into Kara, weeping quietly. “I don’t deserve you,” she breathed softly into Kara’s neck.

Kara felt it more than heard it really, and it came with a pang of sorrow that made her hold Lena all the tighter. How could someone so brave, so good feel like she didn’t deserve her love? It broke her heart. Her heart of steel split right in two because Lena Luthor, who devoted her life to making the world a better place, who just wanted to help people, felt she was unworthy.

“No, Lena, that’s not true. You deserve all the love in the world,” Kara said softly as she rubbed gentle circles on Lena’s back until she stopped crying.

“What do you need right now?” Kara knew that each of Lena’s panic attacks was different and sometimes she needed to talk afterwards, sometimes she just needed to be held, sometimes she needed to be alone, and sometimes she really needed for Kara to make love to her. Sometimes the physical closeness and the release of orgasm were the only things that could soothe her.

Lena didn’t always know what she needed in the moment, but Kara always asked. This time, she could tell by Lena’s downcast gaze and the blush that tinged her cheeks exactly what she needed: the thing she was always so afraid to ask for but that Kara was always happy to give.

“Do you need me to touch you?” Kara asked, cupping Lena’s cheek with her hand.

Lena nodded sheepishly, biting her lip as she finally dared to make eye contact with Kara. There was so much fear there in her pale green eyes, so much longing.

Kara bent down and kissed her tenderly. “Of course, baby. Of course I will.” She stood and carried Lena to their bedroom. “I’d do anything for you,” she whispered against Lena’s ear, laying her carefully down on the bed.

Kara hovered over her, running her fingers over her dampened hair, over her cheeks still flushed pink, over her lips that were pale and chapped. Her precious Lena, how she wished she could take her sadness away. “Are you sure this is what you need right now?” Kara asked as she toyed with the edge of Lena’s robe.

“Please, Kara.” Lena sobbed, clutching at her, pulling desperately at the arms of her shirt.

“Ok, baby. You just try to relax. Let me take care of you.” Kara kissed away a tear blooming from Lena’s eye, then made her way slowly down her jawline stopping at her chin for just a moment, before kissing her lips sweetly.

Kara was content to keep her kisses light but Lena opened herself up, imploring Kara to explore her mouth with her tongue, and she could do nothing but oblige. She deepened the kiss, licking into Lena’s mouth, pressing against her tongue, ending with a gentle bite to her bottom lip.

Kara pulled the sides of Lena’s robe open, letting out a hitched breath as she gazed down at her, still as awestruck now as she was their first night together. “Rao, you’re beautiful.”

Beautiful, gentle Lena, with a soft heart she kept so well hidden, trying to shoulder the burdens of an entire family on her own. But Kara would not let her, not anymore. Kara would help her, she would lift her up, support her, and she would shower her with all the love and affection she’d missed out on all her life.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara said, kissing her softly. She stroked the side of Lena’s face, running her fingers over her cheekbone and down her jawline and then to her neck, following closely behind with her mouth.

“Kara?” Lena asked timidly, a flush creeping from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. “Could you, um… I… I want to feel you.” She pulled gently at Kara’s shirt where it was tucked in to her slacks.

“Oh…” Kara glanced down at Lena’s hand. “Yes, baby, anything you need.” She stood and stripped out of her clothes before laying down alongside Lena, pressing into her side so Lena could feel some of her weight. “Better?” Kara asked softly.

“Yes,” Lena breathed out, moving a trembling hand to Kara’s side. Her fingers were so cold.

Kara looked down at her girlfriend. Lena was shaking, her skin was so pale, her face was wet with tears and she was clinging to Kara, digging her fingers into her skin needily.

But Kara knew exactly what she needed. It wasn’t about pleasure for Lena, or even sex really. Lena needed the connection, needed her warmth.

She needed proof that Kara was there, really there, and she was not going to leave, that she was intimately familiar with the deepest, darkest part of her and she was still going to stay. Lena needed to feel Kara inside of her, deeply and intensely.

Kara knew this, and Kara would give her exactly what she needed. She slipped her fingers through Lena’s folds, gathering wetness and skating over her clit lightly before placing two fingers at her entrance. She asked, “Ready?” and at Lena’s nod of consent, plunged inside.

Lena let out a gasp as Kara hit home.

“Ok?” she asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Lena nodded.

Kara began pumping in and out, very slowly, pressing in all the way to the hilt, and waiting, moving the pads of her fingers against the walls of Lena’s sex before pulling gradually back out. Lena whimpered every time Kara bottomed out, and she was determined to turn those small cries into full-fledged moans, to make Lena lose herself.

“My brave girl, my hero, I love you so much,” Kara said before kissing Lena firmly, pressing her fingers in deep, the force of her hips behind them. She swallowed Lena’s answering moan, pulling out and pushing back in even deeper, causing Lena to cry out.

“Still ok?” Kara asked, stopping but not pulling out, using her free hand to brush the dark hair out of Lena’s face.

“Please don’t stop,” Lena begged, grabbing Kara by the wrist and trying to push her fingers further inside.

“I won’t, baby. I won’t.” Kara buried her fingers deep as she could go, rocking her hips against the back of her hand. She felt Lena’s muscles clenching around her, slick and hot, and she curled her fingers into them.

Lena’s breath caught in her throat.

“Like that?” Kara asked, brows furrowed in earnest concern.

Lena nodded almost frantically, releasing a high-pitched whine as Kara found the spot that always drove her wild and massaged it firmly.

Kara could feel her getting closer. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she knew Lena needed to _feel_ her, maybe even to the point of pain, and Kara would give that to her, would give her anything if it helped her understand how much Kara loved her. Because Lena asked for so little, asked for nothing, really, expected nothing.

But Kara knew, she always knew, could hear in Lena’s heartbeat what she needed, what she was afraid to ask for, what she didn’t think she deserved. And what she needed now was more. So Kara pressed her thumb to Lena’s clit, rubbing slow circles.

When she felt Lena was ready she added a third finger, and before she could even open her mouth to ask, Lena was nodding. Kara worked up to a steady, forceful rhythm, and Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s back, opening herself up even further and setting her hips at the perfect angle for Kara to go even deeper.

“I love you so much, baby,” Kara whispered, still fucking her relentlessly. “I can feel every inch of you… and you are so, so perfect.” She pressed particularly deep on the next instroke. “Can you feel me?” She pulled back out, dragging the pads of her fingers against Lena’s front wall.

Lena threw her head back, moaning, her body beginning to tremble.

It was time. Kara began to vibrate her hand, from the thumb over Lena’s clit to the fingers buried deep into her core. It only took a couple more deep strokes and Lena was tipping over the edge with a heavy sob that thinned and stuttered as Kara worked her through her orgasm. She slowed but did not stop, kissing the tears that fell from Lena’s eyes.

When Kara had finally milked her of her last aftershock she removed her fingers, pulling Lena into a tight embrace. “I’m here, Lena. I’m right here.”

Lena sobbed heavily while Kara ran her fingers through her hair, desperately hoping the release was enough to calm Lena’s thoughts, at least for a little while. It must have done some good because Lena curled into her arms and fell asleep, head resting on Kara’s chest.

When Lena woke after a nice fifteen minute nap, she stretched her limbs and groaned, looking brighter, pinker in the cheeks, if a bit ragged around the edges.

“How are you feeling?” Kara traced her fingers down Lena’s arm, finally stopping to pick up her hand and give her knuckles a kiss.

Lena shivered at the contact and looked up at Kara, smiling. “I’m ok. I feel better. Being so close to you helped, and, ” she blushed, “the um… orgasm helped, too.”

“It was my pleasure.” Kara chuckled and kissed her on the nose. “Do you need a glass of water or anything?”

As if on cue, Lena’s stomach growled loudly. They both looked down at her belly.

“I am pretty hungry… But do you think you could cook dinner? I don’t know if I have the energy to cook right now.”

“Oh... about that… I kind of heard you from outside the store and I was in such a hurry to get to you that I… I dropped the groceries… We can order a pizza?”

“You dropped them on purpose, didn’t you?” Lena poked Kara in the side. “Because I was going to make you eat kale.”

“No! What? I- I... Lena I would never—”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face, pulling her down into a kiss. “I’m teasing. Pizza sounds wonderful.” She pressed their foreheads together. “And thank you. For saving me.”

“Of course. I would do anything for you. I would eat kale every day for the rest of my life for you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Lena said with a smirk and an arch of her eyebrow. At the look of panic and disgust on Kara’s face Lena moved forward quickly to capture her lips in another lingering kiss. “Teasing.”

Kara scoffed in mock indignation. “Just for that, I’m ordering pineapple on all the pizza.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would!” Kara grabbed Lena’s phone from the nightstand, but almost immediately let Lena snatch it from her.

As Lena held the phone up in the air triumphantly and released a true, full laugh that only a select few people got to see, Kara thought that there was nowhere else in the entire multiverse she’d rather be, and that there were no words strong enough to express what she was willing to do to keep Lena safe and to make her feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very mixed feelings about this story, but I really felt compelled to finish and post it. I hope it turned out ok. 
> 
> My apologies to anyone who is waiting on the second chapter of my Single Mom AU. I promise I'm working on it, I just had to get this finished.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
